The present invention relates to a tool, especially in a packaging machine, for deep-drawing of packaging cavities and/or sealing and cutting packaging whereby the tool is raised and lowered by a lifting device. The present invention further relates to a packaging machine comprising said tool and a method for automatically adjusting the parameters of a packaging machine.
Nowadays, packaging machines may be operated with a plurality of tools. When these tools are changed, the machine parameters, such as, for example, the top and bottom dead point of the lifting devices in the packaging devices, and also the cooling and/or sealing temperatures have to be reset. Since this is very laborious, in the past it was attempted to standardise said tools, for example in their overall height, in order to minimise the amount of adjustment. However, then said tools are not optimally designed for the application in question.
Therefore, this invention is based on the object of providing tools especially for packaging machines that do not have the drawbacks of the prior art.